Various benzoheterocyclic compounds analogous to the compounds of the present invention have been known to have anti-vasopressin activities in European Patent Publication No. 0382128 (published on Aug. 15, 1990), WO 91/05549 (published on May 2, 1991), WO 91/16916 (published on Nov. 14, 1991), WO 94/08582 (published on Apr. 28, 1994), WO 94/12476 (published on Jun. 9, 1994), JP-A-5-320135 (published on Dec. 3, 1993), JP-A-6-16643 (published on Jan. 25, 1994), and JP-A-6-157480 (published on Jun. 3, 1994), among which, for example, JP-A-6-16643 discloses the following compounds. ##STR2##
Some other literatures disclose various benzoheterocyclic compounds which are analogous to the compounds of the present invention in the chemical structure but are different in the pharmacological properties. For example, EP-A-294647 discloses some analogous compounds having positive inotropic action, vasodilating activity and platelet agglutination inhibiting activity, wherein the intermediate compounds of the following formula are also disclosed. ##STR3##
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,760 (issued Nov. 24, 1970), 3,516,987 (issued Jun. 23, 1970) and 3,458,498 (issued Jul. 29, 1969) disclose also the following compounds which are useful as diuretics, hypoglycemics, antibacterials or anti-convulsants. ##STR4##
J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans., 1, 1985, pp. 1381-1385 discloses the following compounds but does not mention any pharmacological activity thereof. ##STR5##